As the World Falls Down
by Benda
Summary: (Rating may change) This is a yaoi fic(well later on anyways, not an inu one!) Inuyasha and Kagome are forced to seperate! Has everything changed since Naraku was defeated, wait and see. Please read and review.


Inuyasha: NANI?!!! What do you mean this fanfic isn't about me?! 

Benda: Calm down baka! I didn't say it wasn't about you, Its just not ALL about you. 

Inuyasha: Grrrr....

Benda: Oh you're sooooooo uncute...

Miroku: Benda-sama, what is this fanfic about?

Benda: Nani? Oh...Well..I haven't really decided.

Everyone: *Falls over* @_@

Benda: *Scratches head* No worries you'll all be in it...but for right now just sit back and relax and let my fingers do the talking...err typing. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I do not own Kouga, I am kouga! HAHAHA! Once again, I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Warning: There will be yaoi so if you do not like the boy-boy love then leave, and don't worry I WON'T have any incest(yucky), so sit back and enjoy, because I know you will.

Inuyasha: O_O Y...aoi?

Kagome: hmmmm...*Thinks about it*

Inuyasha: between wh..who? *Looks slightly frightened.*

Benda: *Grins evilly* Well You'll just have to see...Plus ya know I'm not the one to ruin a story, well usually, so Its not like I'll just change the personality of the characters, I'm just...interpreting them....trust me I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.

~~~~~

The battle with Naraku had been a tough one, no tough couldn't even describe it, but it was a start. The whole journey was full of twists and turns, meetings and endings, but the one thing all of them will remember, the one thing that brought them all together, Naraku. That man, if you could call him that, was full of so much hatred that the people surrounding him began to hate as well. Naraku had a way of making everything rot, he had a way to bring out your most inner fears and people hated him for it. When he finally met his end, he knew that his death made them happy, He could see it in her eyes and that made it all worth it. 

Inuyasha: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD IT!!!!!!!!!

Benda: *blink blink* BAKA! I'm in the middle of my story! What do you want?

Inuyasha: We beat Naraku?

Benda: .

Benda: .

Benda: ^^ umm...yes?

Inuyasha: Well that was easy......*Sweatdrop*

Benda: Hey this is my fanfic and If I want Naraku to be dead, he'll be dead Damn it!

Inuyasha: Scary....Okay...have it your way, but I better see some action in this fanfic! *Cracks knuckles*

Benda: *Grins* Oh, you'll see action....^_~

Inuyasha: O_O

Benda: Now on with the story, if there are no further interruptions. *Glares* All right, enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As the World Falls Down"

by benda

__

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, Open and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes" 

Its a clear night, the type of night that either seems to be a beginning or an ending. In this case, it was just the beginning. 

__

"The last time the night was this clear, was THAT night. The night we defeated Naraku." A familiar wolf sniffs the night sky. Its had been a few months since the defeat of Naraku, a few months since he had seen everyone. Yet, he didn't care, he didn't need them. No, that wasn't true, he had just told himself that to make the pain go away. 

In a way he knew it all the long, ever since he met Kagome, he knew she loved him. Still, he thought that she could see how much of a prick he was, but she saw something in him that no one else could see. Towards the end of their battles, Kouga began to see it, Inuyasha wasn't a prick, he just acted like one. He really did care about Kagome, he really did love her, and for Kouga that was enough. Once he knew that Inuyasha would never hurt her or make her cry, he knew he could let her go. Sure it was tough, but it was for the best, and it was the right thing to do. 

There were plenty of girls out there, human or yokai, but none of them really interested him. Then there was Ayame, Ayame who loved him so deeply that she would learn to see shikon shards for him, but to kouga she was nothing but a little sister. He knew he had to find a mate, that is if he ever want to rebuild his tribe, but the desire wasn't there. Kouga felt like being alone, he didn't want to be annoyed with the burden of being near a female. 

Kouga sighs, a cloud of breath released into the crisp night air. The stars were shinning, trying to get him to do something, something that was unknown. He turns and walks deep into the gloomy woods that seem to be inviting him in. 

~~~~

The wind screams around him, blowing his long white hair wildly, his eyes fixed on an unseen enemy. He turns, hearing his name being called, nothing. The wind was being Mischievous and playing tricks on him. He continues his slow strides, taking every inch of the ground as he walks. Since the defeat of Naraku things had changed, his companions long gone, but he wasn't lonely. He had gotten used to having them around, but with absence he was able to think and it relaxed him. They were gone, it didn't really matter where, as long as they were safe, that's all that really mattered. 

He stops, letting the wind engulf his body, swirling and spinning around him, his clothes slave to the wind. Naraku was gone, gone like everything else in his life, which wasn't saying much. Now he wandered alone and in the dark, with nothing, no desire, no meaning. The future, his future, was unclear. He had nothing, no mission, no need, no one. He continues his slow strides, dragging feet upon the soft soil. All he could do now was continue, and maybe, just maybe, he could find a need, a desire, or a meaning to his life. 

~~~~

Kagome knew, that once she left she could never return to this world again, the shikon no Tama was gone and without it so was this world and everyone in it. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha could go between times, but she didn't want to ask him, he may get stuck in her time and she didn't want that. She wanted the Hanyou to be happy, whether it was with her or not. It wasn't a question of whether he loved her or not, she knew he did, he had told her so, but she knew her time wasn't his and didn't want to force him to her world. At the same time this world wasn't hers and she knew she couldn't stay. The two maybe separated and there was nothing either of them could do about it except wait and see what the other thought. 

Kagome was dreading it, she didn't want to have to say goodbye, but after all he had gone through she didn't want to make him go with her. Inuyasha had lost someone he loved not once, but twice. Sure Kagome hated her, no not hated, envied, but she still felt Kikyou was alive, because no one who was dead could love another that much. Kikyou was gone, once and for all, her remains never to be disturbed again. 

Now they were where it all began, the bone-eaters well. She turns, her hair flowing gently across her face, she looks at Inuyasha and stares deep into his golden eye's. His eyes, she could just die in them, so much emotion in his eyes, it was overwhelming. "Inuyasha" she says quietly just for the sake of being able to say his name. He just stares at her, unable to speak. It was now they had to reach a decision, to go or to stay, or to separate. 

"Kagome" Inuyasha says, speaking like he had just been caught with Kikyou, his voice nervous and unsure. "You know I love you..." He begins. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that had been building in her eyes.

Tears gently stream down her pale skin, she shakes her head like trying to get away from a voice deep inside her head. "No I don't want to hear it!" She runs into his arms, crying softly into the firerat robe. He wraps his strong arms around her fragile body. 

She wasn't the same, not the same strong Kagome that Inuyasha knew when he first met her, she had changed. Since Naraku's death she had become unstable, crying uncontrollably, and suffering from reoccurring nightmares. She had killed someone, even if it wasn't her alone, she had still helped and this thought overwhelmed her. She suffered, more than the others thought. However, Inuyasha knew, he could read the suffering in her eyes, even months after the incident she was still suffering. 

"Kagome..." He starts, searching her name for the right words. She looks up at him. 

"Inuyasha, I can't stay here, this isn't my home" He looks at her somewhat surprised, but then looks away avoiding her amber eyes. "But on the other hand I love you, and I want to be with you forever." She continues. "I don't know what to do." She finishes and lays her head back upon his firm chest.

"I love you, but...you know once you leave her you can never come back." These words pain her. He tightens his gold on her, "But...I don't belong in your time Kagome, I...I'm not human and I don't belong there." Tears begin to fill his eyes, he knew what he had to do. "Kagome you don't belong in this time, Its to dangerous, I don't know if another Naraku will appear or what, but either way you would be safest in your own time." Kagome begins to shake her head violently at these words, though she knew they were true, she pushes away from him slightly, barely within his grasp. "Kagome go back to your own time." He finally says, pain filled his words. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that it was the best for her. "You know its for the best," He says reluctantly. 

Kagome's whole body freezes, she knew this is what needed to be done, but she wished there was another way, God she wished there was another way. "I know." is all she can let out. She looks up at him, tears softly rolling down her cheek one by one, "But you know, I will always love you Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha can no longer can control his tears, which begin to stream down his cheeks. He grabs onto her and pulls her into his chest, and cries onto her shoulder. "Kagome I love you so much, I don't want to lose you, but this is the only way!" They weep in each others arms, arms that they will never feel again. "I will never forget you, my love." He whispers into her ears softly making her face become warm from a blush. He looks down at her, her pleading eyes, he slides his hand across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. His hand slowly and softly slides to the back of her head, slowly he pulls her to him, leaning down to meet her lips with his. Even if he couldn't be with her forever, he wanted to taste her sweet lips once before losing her forever. He presses his lips softly to hers. Her lips were warm and soft, he didn't want to let go, he wanted to spend eternity with his lips to hers, but that would not come to be. The kiss breaks leaving both breathless. He lets her go.

Kagome looks into his eyes one last time. She leans up and feels his ears like she did when she first saw him. She smiles slightly, tears still dripping from her cheeks, she turns. She looks down into the familiar well and sits on the side sliding her legs to the inside of the well. She turns one last time, looking back at the dog-boy she loved so much. "Goodbye, my Inuyasha...never forget that I will always love you." She pushes her self off, off into the well that she would never see again. 

Inuyasha runs to the well throwing his arm inside, trying to grab her before she leaves his life forever, nothing. He looks inside the well, nothing. She was gone from his life forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? Do you like? If so please read and review. No flames please. And for all of those Kagome and Inuyasha fans out there, please keep reading and find out what comes, cause I'm not going to drop them just like that, but remember this is NOT a Kagome and Inuyasha story, but there will be scenes with them, but currently you'll just have to wait and see won't you? Ja ne~


End file.
